In order to align a plurality of rows of leads with corresponding rows of vias in a circuit board it is well known to use a multi-tiered comb. Such a comb has a plurality of rows of vertical slots therein having different depths which correspond to the different rows to be inserted into the vias. U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,613 to Kirkpatrick which issued on May 11, 1982 and is assigned to Bell Telephone Laboratories depicts such a comb which is moved along the surface of a circuit board having no components thereon. The comb moves towards a connector which is held in fixed, spaced relation to the surface of the board with two rows of leads extending therefrom in rough alignment with two rows of vias in the board. The moving comb captures the leads in the vertical slots and stops when the leads are accurately aligned to the vias. A downward force is then applied to the connector to insert the leads into the vias. The comb is then pulled away from the leads along the surface of the board.
Such a technique has been found to be most effective for inserting connector leads into vias. However, it cannot be used when components have previously been mounted on the wiring board as the components preclude movement of a comb along the surface thereof. One technique which permits insertion of the connector leads into the vias of a circuit board having components thereon makes use of a comb which is pivotably mounted adjacent a lateral edge of the board. The connector is positioned above the circuit board substantially as shown in the above-referred to patent. The comb is pivoted in a plane normal to the surface of the board to contact the surface between the connector leads and the components on the board. The comb is then urged towards the leads for alignment and subsequent insertion. Once insertion has taken place, the comb is then moved back, along the board, and then pivoted away from the board. Such a technique is also effective but requires substantial forward and backward movement along the board which takes up space in which components can be attached to the board.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector insertion technique which minimized the distance between the vias and the components required for movement of the comb.